JP2003-269296A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2003, discloses a high pressure fuel pump with which a lifter lubricating performance can be secured in a position where a contact pressure increases by forming an oil supply passage for supplying a lubricating oil in a lifter guide and providing a lifter side opening portion of the oil supply passage in the vicinity of the position where the contact pressure increases.